


За солодкі пісні

by Contesina



Category: 17th Century CE RPF, Ukrainian History RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2013, Gen, Legends, Ukrainian|Українська
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>гетьман зустрічається з отравителькою та поетесою</p>
            </blockquote>





	За солодкі пісні

**Author's Note:**

> драбл за мотивами легенди про Марусю Чурай; використано цитати з пісень "За світ встали козаченьки" та "Ой, не ходи, Грицю, та й на вечорниці"

— Оце ти така, дівчино? — він поволі обходить її довкола, оглядає, ніби дивуючись. — А мені казали, що ти відьма, в косу заплітаєш вороняче пір’я, щоб усі сахались, а в сорочку в тебе сон-траву зашито, аби хлопці сохли.

— Повиривали пір’я твої джури разом з косою, а сон-траву я в зілля лила, а не в сорочку шила, — відповідає йому Маруся майже зухвало. Вона стоїть перед гетьманом простоволоса. — Мабуть, більше не шитиму зовсім, ось дивись, що суди твої зробили.

Вона простягає руки з перебитими пальцями.

— Загоїли тобі після зізнання.

— Я б сама собі загоїла краще, поскладала б кісточки, щоб зрослися, як було. А ці вже справді тільки відьмі личать.

— Так ти ж відьма і є, — говорить Богдан Хмельницький і киває на двері. — Он для них, для простого люду.

— А ти не віриш?

Він знизує плечима.

— Я у сатанинські чари не вірю, дівчино, бо люди бувають гірші за диявола.

— А чому ж мене звелів привезти? Подивитися?

На гетьмані важкі оксамитові строї, шапка з пером, на руці коштовний перстень. А Маруся стоїть боса, у подраній сорочці та плахті — були б сили, склала б пісню про мінливу долю, яка одного підносить, а іншу кидає, та що за це просить, ніхто не взнає — рими складаються самі, та немає далі сили продовжувати.

— Подивитися? — повторює вона.

— А хоч би й подивитися, — відповідає Хмельницький. — Ти мого козака отруїла, він мені вірно служив, добрий воїн був.

— То тобі він вірно служив, а мене зрадив. Заручився, обіцяв після війни за дружину взяти, чекати просив, а потім на багатій оженився.

— А ти його й отруїла.

— А якби він тобі зрадив і до ляхів перекинувся — ти б його милував? — кидає Маруся. — Чи на палю посадив?

Хмельницький пильно дивиться на неї, важко посміхається.

— На палю.

— Тож не дивись тоді на мене, як на потвору, я робила те саме, що й ти б зробив!

— А страти не боїшся?

Маруся тре руки, — як зрослися, так болять ще більше.

— Чого мені її боятися? Батьки мої померли, наречений зрадив, а пісень я наскладала вже досить.

Співатимуть їх і без мене, а суди твої мене вкатували добре, і так довго не проживу. Голову відрубаєш чи повісять?

Хмельницький бере листа, ніби важить його, і різко піднімає голову.

— Я тебе помилую.

 

Маруся сіпається і хапається за горло.

— Навіщо? – шипить вона, заплющивши очі. Опановує себе за мить и повторює: — Навіщо?

— За батькові заслуги та солодкі пісні твої.

— Навіщо? — майже кричить вона.

Хмельницький знову посміхається.

— Мала сміливість відібрати життя, то май сміливість і жити після того. Як гетьман може, то чом не може проста дівчина?

Він кличе козаків і вже коло дверей зупиняє її.

— Будеш в монастирі.

Маруся обертається і гірко сміється.

— Хочеш, аби ще й відмолила?

Хмельницький хитає головою.

— Не вийде. В мене теж не виходить.


End file.
